¡Me Gusta! ¿Algún Problema?
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: ¿Qué puede resultar de un día sin magia? Seguramente cosas buenas para cualquiera, pero no para él. Ya que a él lo único que le quedo, fue darse cuenta que con los amigos que tiene no necesita de enemigos. [POV]


**¡Me Gusta! ¿Algún Problema?**

 **Fairy Tail** pertenecea **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **O**. **S**

 _=¡lo Me Gusta! ¿Algún Problema?=_

* * *En el corazón no se manda, aunque a veces resulte muy difícil de creer. * * *

 _ **Sting**_

—¿Se puede saber por qué no podemos salir? —pregunté, mientras me acomodaba mejor en el sillón de una plaza.

Después de todo, lo primero siempre es la comodidad.

No obstante, pese a que realice el mínimo ruido posible para poder escuchar la respuesta de mis compañeros, ellos no emitieron palabra alguna. No dijeron nada. Todos me ignoraron, incluyendo al emo de Rogue y eso que se supone, él es mi mejor amigo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Respondan! —volví a intentar, rogando porque esta vez sí me respondieran.

—Tal vez, porque no tenemos magia. —musitó Orga, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Yo rodé los ojos por su tonito. Odiaba que me tratarán así, como si fuera un idiota.

Y lo admito, ellos tienen buenas razones para catalogarme como idiota, pero eso no les da derecho a decírmelo practicamente directo en la cara.

—¿Y por qué no tenemos magia? —cuestione.

Indagué en el tema para saciar mi curiosidad y también para fastidiarlos un poco a ellos. Debido a que estar encerrado en el gremio sin hacer nada, provocaba que me aburriera.

Por ello, era bueno conseguirse un buen pasatiempo, ¿no?

—Tú eres el maestro. Deberías saber. —articuló Rogue con lo que identifique ser fastidio, mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo.

—Si les estoy preguntando es por qué no lo sé. —indiqué, cruzandome de brazos.

Hubo otro silencio, el cual tomé como otro de sus estúpidos juegos de ley del hielo al maestro de gremio, o sea a mí.

Probablemente este exagerando colocándole nombre a su silencio, pero conozco a la perfección a ese par de ingratos como para saber que gustan de hacerme cabrear.

—Recuerdo que leí al respecto —Al final, Rufus fue el que se compadeció de su maestro—. Por petición de todos los maestros de los gremios, habrá un día sin magia para que aprovechen a pasar tiempo con sus muchachos.

¿Un día sin magia?

A decir verdad, no lo recordaba. No tenía idea si habían pedido mi opinión para «el día sin magia», o simplemente, los maestros más viejos había tomado esta decisión.

Bueno, a saber.

Además, supongo que ya no vale la pena buscar quién fue el que ideó esto, ya que como dicen, lo hecho hecho está y el día sin magia ya está corriendo.

—Conociéndote supongo que no sabes, ¿verdad?

Me límite a maldecir por lo bajo al metiche antisocial de Rogue.

¿Qué se creía Rogue? ¿Mi conciencia? ¡No! Es simplemente, el emo de las sombras sabelotodo que abusa de conocerme bien para hacerme quedar mal.

Por ello, no hable.

—Tu silencio habla, Sting. —lanzó Rufus, uniéndose al Cheney.

Y yo gruñí.

Me queda claro que con estos tipos basta y sobra de enemigos.

—Si sé... Es solo que no tiene caso lamentarse de lo que paso.

—Aja.

—¿Aja, qué Rogue? —intenté reñir para entretenerme, pero el Cheney hizo caso omiso.

Suspire. Esta idea del día sin magia comenzaba a tornarse fea y más cuando se tiene un grupo de compañero, casi igual de aburridos que resolver el crucigrama que viene en el periódico dominicano de Fiore.

O sea, ese trío son el grupo de aguafiestas.

Y a mí, no me gusta eso. Me fastidia lo aburrido, a tal extremo que siempre ando de hiperactivo, realizado cualquier cosa y eso incluye, molestar a Rogue Emo Cheney.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

No tengo ni jodida idea de qué hacer para alejar ésta aura de desgano total del gremio. Además, al ser maestro de Sabertooth, mi deber es que estos salgan de la monotonía.

Tal vez, Yukino pueda ayudarme, pero hablando de la tierna maga celestial de Sabertooth, ¿dónde está Yukino Aguria?

—¿Alguno que sepa dónde está Yuki? —interrogue para saber el paradero de mi salvadora.

—Salió a dar una vuelta al parque.

Todo indica que el portador de malas noticias es Rufus. Aunque lo más seguro, es que solo lo diga para presumir su buena memoria.

Bueno, si Yukino no se encuentra dentro del gremio, Frosch y Lector puedan ayudar.

—Ah, y...

—Frosch y Lector también la acompañarlo. —respondió el Cheney, interrumpiendo mi pregunta.

Sin poder evitarlo, otro suspiro se escapa de mis labios.

¿Por qué Yukino se tuvo que ir precisamente hoy de paseo?

¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡El día sin magia es el culpable!

Espero que este día sin magia no se vuelva a presentar por el resto de mis días, ya que de ser así, seguramente me volveré loco pensando en más de una forma de hacer que estos tres tipos salgan de la rutina.

Bueno, ni modo. Ahora me tengo que centrar en el presente.

Así que tras declarar fallido el plan A y B, tendré que recurrir al C.

Pedir ideas.

—Bien equipo, al mal tiempo buena cara. —musité, dejando ver mi animado tono de voz—. ¿Qué sugieren para pasar el rato?

—¿E-es en serio? —inquirió dudoso Rufus.

No entendía porque les costaba tanto entender que de verdad quería sugerencias para pasar un momento ameno, pero daba igual, mientras no se dieran cuenta que todo era mentira no habría problema.

—Claro, somos equipo y si esto de no usar magia es para convivir entre nosotros, adelante.

—Quiero cantar.

Tras la sugerencia de Orga, se pudo escuchar un coreado «no» , por parte de Rogue y Rufus. Lo cual agradecí mucho, debido a que la voz de Orga Nanagia, no es precisamente igual al cantar de los ángeles.

—Aburridos. Ustedes no aprecian la buena música. —Se quejo él, tomando una posición de resignación.

—¿Otra sugerencia? —En ocasiones es mejor intervenir antes de armar una guerra dentro de un mismo equipo.

—¿Lo qué sea? —corroboró Rogue. Yo asentí, sin embargo me arrepentí al instante al ver la sonrisa de Rogue—. Entonces, sugiero golpear al maestro.

—Secundo la idea de Rogue.

Volví a maldecir por lo bajo, pero está vez, las maldiciones iban dirigidas al mago de creación. Ya que si estos tres se unían, podrían hacerme pasar un mal rato.

Por ello, no me quedaba más remedio que recurrir al plan D.

Socializar.

—A falta de ideas, tendremos que socializar entre nosotros. ¿Quién se apunta?

Decir que me volvieron a ignorar está de más.

Rogue volvió con su lectura.

Rufus siguió limpiando su sombrero.

Y Orga, él simplemente seguía molesto por el desplante de los otros dos.

—Vale. No sean así. Hay que conocernos mejor o si quieren pueden decirme lo que les molesta.

—No recuerdo que fueses un psicólogo, Sting.

—No lo es, Rufus. Tal vez, solo es una doctora corazón.

Maldito Orga.

—Y eso es lo que sucede cuando eres un idiota. Debes conseguirse un empleo de medio tiempo para vivir. —Nanagia y Lohr soltaron a reír por la ocurrencia de Rogue.

Estúpido y jodido Cheney.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —aseguré, cambiando de posición en el sillón, ya que permanecer casi hecho bolita en ese diminuto espacio, me hacía notar más débil e infantil de lo que normalmente soy—. Solo quiero conocerlos mejor para fortalecer nuestros lazos.

—Entonces, pon el ejemplo y empieza, Sting. —reto Cheney, posicionando su mirada desafiante en mí.

—Recolectar datos tuyos, será interesante, maestro. —noté como Rufus se colocaba devuelta el sombrero y pintaba en su rostro una sonrisa.

—Bien —acepté su propuesta para motivarlos a hablar— ¿Qué quieren que diga?

Otro silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Solo que esta vez, no se trató de los que me aplican cuando no quieren responderme lo que les cuestionó. En esta ocasión, guardaron silencio para pensar con que tema torturarme.

—¿Quién te gusta? —Orga fue el que realizó la pregunta del millón.

Logrando que con ello me acorralaran en un callejón sin salida. Por la sencilla razón, de que prefiero morir a confesar eso.

—¡Nah, Orga! Eso ya lo sabemos —confesó Rufus Lohr. Lo mire incrédulo, pues eso resultaba difícil de creer—. Es Rogue.

Y si hubiera estado bebiendo o comiendo algún alimento, lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto ahogado por culpa de ese comentario.

¿Rogue? ¡Él no es mi tipo!

—A mi no me relacionen con él —replicó el susodicho, señalándome—. Además, todos sabemos que es Natsu Dragneel.

—Buen punto. Eso explicaría porque tanto apreció por el dragón de fuego. —razonó Orga.

—¡Qué! ¡A mí no me gusta Natsu-san! —aclaré para evitar confusión alguna.

¡Joder! ¿Natsu y yo? ¿En una relación? ¡Suena loco y extraño! Aún más que la idea de Rogue y yo en una relación.

Sacudí la cabeza con desesperación para espantar las traumantes imágenes que surgieron en mi interior, a raíz de la extrañas parejas con quien me involucran.

—Eso, quiere decir que sí es Rogue.

—Tampoco, Rufus. —chillamos Rogue y yo al unísono.

—Eso quiere decir que si hay alguien. —razonó Orga—. Lo que indica que di en el clavo.

Tragué pesado. Definitivamente esto no me convenía. Ya que seguramente, traería como consecuencia que este trío de tigres se convertirían en mis peores pesadillas.

Pero, si guardaba silencio, lo más seguro es que se lo tomarían a mal y en vez de reforzar nuestro lazos de gremio, terminarían siendo aniquilados.

Al final, escogí lo mejor.

Era ahora o nunca.

—La señorita. —solté de golpe.

Esperaba reacciones, sin embargo parecía que todos se habían olvidado de como se habla, porque ninguno parecía indicar que quisiera replicar al respecto.

—¿La señorita?, pero ella es...

Nanagia se quedó sin palabras, no supo como completar la frase.

Típico...

—Sádica, cruel y despiadada.

—Así no es la señorita Minerva, Rufus. —salí en su defensa. Minerva no era tan mala a cómo la pintaban.

Bueno, alguna vez lo fue, pero ahora no. Ahora Minerva Orland, cambio para mejor.

—Pues yo recuerdo que así se comportó con Lucy Heartfilia.

—Tal vez, pero fue en el pasado.

¿Por qué no comprendían que la señorita Minerva cambio?

Eso era discriminación y falta de confianza a tus compañeros. Y el nuevo Sabertooth tiene eso valores.

Por andar tonteando, no me di cuenta de que un libro volador no identificado venía a mi ataque... Cortesía del emo.

—¿¡Por qué me pegas, Rogue!?

—Pensé que decías eso de la señorita por algún golpe que recibiste —sonrió ante su explicación y agregó—: Y quería que volvieras en sí.

—No me he golpeado. Hablo en serio. Me gusta la señorita, ¿hay algún problema?

—Sí, que eres un idiota.

—¡Callate Cheney!

—La verdad duele, ¿verdad, Sting?

Ante la persistencia de Rogue, no me quedó más remedio que regresarle su libro volador de la misma forma en la que él me lo envío.

Sonreí triunfante, al ver que el proyectil fue a dar directo a su cabeza.

—El problema es que ella es mala. Te va torturar, pero, si te gusta que te lastimen no hay ningún problema.

—¿No lo hay, Orga? ¡Estamos hablando de la señorita Minerva! —Rufus se levantó de su asiento mientras seguía con su sermón— ¡Ella lo va a masacrar! Y tendremos que buscar otro maestro.

Pensé que lo decía porque se preocupaban por mí, lamentablemente, la realidad es otra.

—Eso nos conviene, después de todo, los que hacemos el trabajo de Sting somos nosotros, ¿no? —Y Cheney salió con su comentario cizañoso.

Apunté en mi cabeza que nunca más debía de pedir ayuda a Rogue, Rufus u Orga, ya que de ser así, terminarían reprochandome por el resto de mis días.

—Muy cierto.

—Bueno, ya Rufus, Rogue, calmense —Papá Nanagia salió a mi rescate—. Y Sting, ¿se lo dirás a la señorita?

Tres inquisidoras miradas se centraron en mi presencia. Me daba la impresión de que querían ver a través de mí, en caso de que no dijera la verdad.

—Por supuesto. Se lo diré la próxima vez que la vea.

—Buena suerte, entonces. —Me desearon Nanagia y Lohr, este último quitándose su sombrero.

—No te preocupes, Sting. Puedes morir en paz que Frosch y yo cuidaremos de Lector.

—¡Ja, ja! Burlense todo lo que quieran. Ya verán que la señorita no me hará nada.

Cansado de seguir con esta platica, me levante de mi asiento. Para este punto, conocer mejor a ese trío ya no me importaba.

Sin embargo, no logre dar ni un paso cuando un fuerte grito resonó por el pasillo, dejándonos a los cuatro paralizados en nuestros lugares.

—¿Por qué no tengo magia? Y ¿Por qué nadie me aviso? —Por la puerta de entrada de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos apareció Minerva.

Lucía molesta. Muy molesta.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a preguntar, fijando su mirada en cada uno de los presentes.

—Pregúntale al maestro, él debe saber.

—Iré a memorizar algunos ataques.

Orga y Rufus musitaron, antes de salir de la habitación.

—Siempre te recordaré, como el mejor maestro que hemos tenido. —susurró Rogue, cuando pasó a mi lado.

El muy cabron se iba. Dejando a su gemelo, solo.

—¿Y bien, me vas a decir que ocurre?

Un leve toque amenazante noté en su voz, aún así, ignore ese detalle y permanecí de pie delante de ella.

—Bueno, veras los maestros...

—No involucres a los otros maestros que este papel que encontré en tu oficina, esta firmado por ti. Aceptando colocar una lacrima anti magia en el gremio para que no tengamos poder. —Me miró amenazante.

Y yo no supe que hacer. Lo único que logre fue darme cuenta por qué no le puedo decir a Minerva que me gusta.

Y es porque cuando se enoja da miedo. Y manda a volar mi valor muy lejos de Fiore.

—¡Habla, Sting!

Fue lo último que recuerdo, antes de ser arrastrado a la habitación más lejana y oscura de la sala principal del gremio, en donde mi amor platónico, seguramente me va a torturar.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **1**. Se supone iba a correr desde el punto de vista de Rogue, pero en algún momento, Sting tomó el control.

 **2**. La idea de sin magia y socializar, surgió en uno de esos días en los que no sabes qué hacer y el internet tambien decide joderte la existencia.

 **3**. Sorry por los errores de ortografía y demás.


End file.
